A Scratch in the Finish
by LivinlikeAghost
Summary: Scratches and marks, a smooth surface that is no longer perfect. What makes Draco Malfoy love them so much? One-shot


Okay so I thought of this really quickly while I was avoiding my work. So Hope you enjoy! And I am almost done with the next chapter for NWYWT, I ran face first into writers block so it was taking a while.

XXOOXX

Draco was staring at the parchment that was placed in front of him. The words all melted together as his fingers ran over a scratch that marred his dark oak desk. He loved this desk, it was large and regal, and he had enough room underneath the desk so his knees were never bruised. Sure there were some scratches and knicks here and there on the otherwise smooth surface, but that is what he loved the most.

A telling smirk graced his face as his fingers slowly ran over the same scratch, when his door to his office opened.

"Hey there sexy" his secretary's voice rang out clear as day. His secretary wasn't so bad. Tall, thin but strong, blond hair that was always perfectly placed and amber eyes that seemed to unzip your soul and rip away your inhibitions.

"What have I told you about calling me that" Draco smirked as he watched his secretary lean against his doorway.

"and I told you that I will never deny a sexy man a complement" Draco smiled at this statement and let out a laugh

"Don't you think your boyfriend will mind" Draco sat back in his green leather chair and cracked his knuckles

"Oh pish posh, he knows you're my hunky boss. Besides, he trusts me completely" this was completed with fluttering eyelashes and pouty lips.

"Yeah I bet" Draco laughed. Sure his secretary was a little strong and forward but that's what Draco liked. Soon another voice entered the room

"Hello, hope I am not interrupting anything" Draco watched as Hermione Granger stepped into his office, her heals clicking elegantly against the marble floor. Her black dress hugged her curves, and high lighted her slim waist. Her hair was swept to the side and a thin silver chain with a circle pendent hung in the v neck of the dress.

"Of course not, Draco and I were just chit chatting" His secretary winked at Draco, then sent Hermione a sweet smile.

"Oh I bet" She snorted. She walked over and sat in a black leather chair in front of that ghastly desk Draco refused to get rid of. She then turned to the secretary in the door way

"So Ben, how is your boyfriend?" She sent a smile towards him and watched his smile grow.

"Oh he is wonderful, I assure you." Hermione smiled at the love that shown through Ben's smiles when talking about his boyfriend Marcus. They were a lovely couple; Hermione and Draco loved to get together with this young and relaxed duo.

"Oh good. We need to have dinner again soon." Hermione offered and Ben nodded his head and smiled

"Well of course sweetie. Well now I need to get back to work, see you later sexy" He waved to Draco on his way out of the office. Hermione let out a chuckle and Draco rolled his eyes, he has the weirdest friends.

"So what got you to stop by, thought you would be too busy" Draco sat back in his chair and smiled at Hermione

"Well for your information my meeting got canceled, so I finished some paper work and decided to grace you with my presence" She smiled and crossed her legs as she made her self comfortable in his chairs. This picture caused a memory to fly forward into Draco's mind.

_Draco was sitting at his new desk, scribbling a note to his employee to finish some charts before lunch when his door flew open and loud clacks echoed in his office, he looked up to see an irate Granger with a parchment crumpled in her small fists. _

"_What in Merlins name is the meaning of this Malfoy!" She threw the ball of parchment at Draco, and he smoothed it out and set a smooth undeterred look on his face. _

"_Well Granger, that is a notice from my office, just letting you know you are being sued. But I though you could have figured it out for yourself." She rolled her eyes and marched toward him. _

"_I know what it is. I want to know how the bloody hell it managed to get passed!" She was determined and angry. Her cheeks were flushed red and her hair was flying out of her tight bun, he smirked_

" _Well, my client was unsatisfied with the image that your advertising company portrayed her as" He watched as her eyes widened then narrowed to slits_

"_Unsatisfied with the image? Have you ever thought that your client Pansy is just not photogenic! We had no control over her face Malfoy!" He almost laughed at that one, she had a point. _

"_Well the bottom line is it was your job to sell her business, and you failed to do so." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stood from his desk. _

"_BOLLOCKS your little groupie is just bitter, and has a grudge against me for Merlin knows what! You know what, fine, I will deal with her. Here, this is my Lawyer's information, you might recognize his name, he taught you after all." He watched as she pulled a thin card out of the pocket of her cloak. His eyes widened momentarily as she reached for a sharp metal tipped quill on his desk. Then with the swiftness and strength that shocked him she slammed down the parchment on the desk and stabbed the quill right into the middle of it. She stomped out of his office leaving behind a vertical quill and a knick in his brand new desk._

"DRACO MALFOY!" He shook his head and zoomed in on Hermione's confused face.

"Yes?" he asked

"What were you thinking about? You just zoned out and stared at your desk" She smiled slightly when a smile made its way onto his face. He lifted his arm from the desk and beckoned her over. She smirked and made her way to his side. He wrapped his arm around her back an pulled her down on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his forehead, leaving her lips to settle there for a few moments.

"Just remembering why I love this desk so much" He looked up at her when she let out an un-lady like snort.

"How can you love this monstrosity" She shook her head and his face morphed into one of shock.

"How can you say that about this desk!? Do you see that knick right there?" He pointed to the quill stab mark from the first time she entered his office, she nodded

"Well that is from when you so gracefully stabbed your lawyers information onto my desk with my very expensive quill" she blushed at the memory, he smiled and continued.

"And that scratch right there" He pointed to a short and deep scratch right on the top corner "That's the scratch that your briefcase left as you grabbed it and practically sprinted out of this office after our first meeting" She laughed and shook her head. He continued on the tour of his desk.

"Those little marks on the top? Those are from my owl" Her eyebrows furrowed and she brushed her fingers over them.

"what does that have to do with anything" She watched as he smirked

"Well he got a little impatient because I had him wait two hours as I wrote and rewrote my letter to you, when I first asked you out" He gripped her tighter as she let out a loud laugh.

"Oh alright I get it" she blushed and he shook his head

"Oh no no, I want to finish this, you need to understand fully why this desk will stay with me until I die" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay next, ah yes. That little crack right there on the edge" she looked towards the molding of the desk and noted a tiny crack on the edge.

"Ben had to glue that piece back on to the desk because I snapped it off" He smirked as her eyes widened

"When, how?"

"Well remember that night of the ministry function where Weasley brought Brown and she spilled punch all down your dress" She nodded and her face flushed when she thought of that night.

"Remember when I brought you up here to clean it up. How it quickly went from wiping you clean to pressing you against the desk and snogging you senseless. Well I wanted to do more, much more, I wanted to shag you right there. I knew you would object so I controlled myself, I ended up gripping the edge a little too hard. I had splinters for a week" He laughed and she stared at the crack as the fond memories floated back towards her.

"_Come with me Granger" Draco took her elbow in his hand and guided her to the lifts. _

_They were at the Ministry party in the ballroom at Draco's business offices. She was having a pleasant enough time; it was better with Harry and Ron with her. Unfortunately Ron's date was none to pleased with how long his eyes strayed to Hermione's daring neckline. Hermione was laughing at a joke that Seamus told to them and then next thing she knew was the cold dripping of bright red punch down the front of her cream silk dress. She hardly had time to listen to Lavender Brown's half hearted apology before Draco came to her rescue. She was so shocked at what was happening that she went with Draco with out a struggle. _

_When they got in his office, Hermione was almost in tears with frustration. _

"_I cant even charm it clean. Magic would ruin the silk!" Hermione's hands dropped to the soiled area and her fingers started to shake, Draco was clinking around at the counter, she didn't bother to look up. _

"_This was my mother's dress" she whispered. She saw a damp cloth in Draco's hands as he slowly brought it to the front of her dress. She slowly looked up and watched his face as he carefully patted the red area. His eyes were set on her dress, not even her cleavage like Ron, His hands were steady and calm, unlike her shaking ones. _

"_You still look striking Granger. That Brown slag was just jealous that Ron found your chest to be more interesting." Hermione could have laughed out loud at the madness of it all. Here she was alone with Draco Malfoy, in a dark office save for one light, standing still against his ugly desk as his hands were working very close to her chest. _

"_Thank you Mal…Draco" She said with a whisper. He looked up and Hermione focused on the blue outlining his eyes. Before she knew better her back was pressed into the desk as Draco Malfoy was pressed into her front. _

Hermione shook her head clear and focused on what Draco was saying now, something about a paperweight and shattering glass.

"I remember you screaming like a banshee that if I had really slept with Pansy, you were going to freeze my favorite limbs and shatter them like glass. Which is scientifically improbable may I remind" Draco informed with his snootiest voice. She rolled her eyes but leaned further into his warmth.

"What about that one?" Hermione pointed to a long light scratch in the polish, it was thin and fading like a scar.

"Ah yes. Potter" Draco's jaw clenched and Hermione's eyes widened.

"And why pray tell was Harry on your desk?" She pursed her lips and Draco glared at her.

"Don't get cheeky" he flicked her bum and she jumped a little

"_Someone's here to see you hunk" Ben popped his head in the office. Draco looked up and shook his head at his secretary. _

"_well let them in Ben." Draco looked up and scowled when he saw who was there. _

"_Malfoy" _

"_Potter. To what do I owe the displeasure" Harry rolled his eyes and marched up right before Draco's desk, a glare set in his eyes. _

"_I would like to know what is going on with you and Mione" _

"_I don't know what you are referring to" Draco sat back in his chair_

"_Im referring to the fact that when I took her to the new, very exclusive restaurant, with Ginny, the chief already knew her, and asked about her date with the blonde hair and striking features?!" Potter was red in the face and Draco smirked_

"_Striking features, really Potter I didn't know you would feel that way.."_

"_oh shove it Malfoy! If you are trying to twist Mione for your own sick pleasure.." Draco stood fiercely from his seat and leaned over the desk, interrupting Harry from his statement_

"_I think Granger is old enough to be watching out for herself. IF she knew that you were playing babysitter, she would be very upset, don't you think Potter?" _

"_She has probably been cursed to believe that she loves you! Following in the footsteps of your father now are you?" Potters eyes were slits and Draco was moments away from cursing the hell out of him for bringing up his father. _

"_Out Potter." His voice was so icy and quiet Harry was not sure if that was really what he said, with one more glare he was walking out the door. _

"_You are no where near good enough for her Malfoy and you know it" with that parting statement Potter slammed his door closed and Malfoy swept everything from his desk to go crashing into the wall across the room in his rage. He looked at his desk as he took deep breaths and saw the thin line right through the middle of the desk, his eyes trailed to the now cracked crystal ink pot that Hermione got him for his last birthday. _

"Harry was wrong" Hermione whispered as she lightly kissed his lips.

"Well now I know that but then I didn't" He scoffed, trying to bring back humor.

"Git" Hermione laughed.

"Well what about those, they almost look the same" she pointed out the square dips that were at both edges of the desk. She watched as a smirk grew on his face.

"Ah those are my second favorite." His mouth went to her neck and she shuddered at the warm breath gliding over her skin.

"Wh..Why" She stuttered

"Well because love, you sexy little red stilettos left their mark. You remember right, the night when we came back here cause we were caught in the rain. Your dress was sticking to your delicious body and your hair plastered to your face. With just a few moments I had you pinned to the desk with your dress at your waist and my…" A hand slapped over Draco's mouth he watched as Hermione's cheeks turned bright red and she looked at her lap.

"Yes. Of course I remember that. But shush, someone could hear" He rolled her eyes at her innocent act, when she was anything but ANYTHING but.

"What was I thinking. "He said with a drawl. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Well if those are your second favorite, which one is your favorite?" She cocked her head to the side and he smiled. Hermione followed his gaze to a single scratch way at the opposite edge of her shoe marks. It was small, and unimpressive compared to the others but she listened as he took a deep breath.

"That mark, is my favorite. It was a Wednesday; you were complaining that you had nothing new happening anymore. Ginny was made team captain; Potter was made king of the world. Luna and Neville bought a house, and Ron got his own team at the Auror department." He took another breath and she waited, watching him smile to himself.

"You were sitting on my desk, and I was standing between your knees. You had this black velvet headband thing in your hair, and your dress was a dark purple. I told you that we should get engaged, and then you could trump your friends. You shut up so quick I thought someone stupefied you." Draco laughed but Hermione continued to watch, she knew the story by heart but she loved his deep and rough voice, and how it softened when he spoke about her.

"You made me promise that I wasn't joking, so to prove to you I wasn't, I put that ring on your hand" He held her hand in his and tapped her beautiful engagement ring.

"One thing led to another and soon we were connected at the lips and I lowered you down on this beautiful desk. I held you hands above your head as you locked your legs around my waist."

"And my ring left a scratch in your desk" Hermione finished. She looked at the memories fade out of his eyes, and felt his grip tighten around her waist.

"Yeah, your ring left a mark" He kissed her neck and felt her ease out of his grasp, he frowned at her smirk as she walked over to the mark and pulled out a quill out of a drawer.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she carved a heart around that small slice.

"I think you may have another favorite" She smirked as she finished the heart. He stood and walked over, taking a dramatic look at the new mark

"And why is that?" he asked, her smile grew

"Because, you are going to think of that heart every time you look into our baby's face" Her smile grew and happiness filled her eyes.

"What… you're…you're pregnant?" He fumbled over his words and he watched as his wife bounced in her spot and nodded her head. Her hands grasping his and placing them on her flat stomach.

"Yeah, Draco, we are going to have a baby!"

Ben was sitting outside at his desk, scribbling a shopping list when he heard a squeal and his bosses voice

"WERE HAVING A BABY!" Draco's loud voice echoed through the halls. Ben's smile grew as he wrote out a new list.

_What to get for the baby shower. _

XXOOXX

_8 years later_

Draco was finishing up a file for his next case at his old wonderful desk when he heard a small oops coming from the child sitting at his left.

"Whats wrong Stella?" He looked over at his 4 year old daughter's face, her eyes filling with tears.

"I sorry daddy, not mean to" She shook her head. Draco lifted her out of her seat and placed her on his lap.

"You didn't mean to do what?" He looked over next to a pair of bright red children's safety scissors. Right there on his desk was a fresh scratch.

"Oh, Stella that's nothing. Don't be upset. Look my desk is full of scratches" He tapped his fist against the desk and Stella nodded her head.

"Look at that scratch right there next to yours, your brother did that when he was around your age" He watched as Stella tilted her head and touched the two marks

"Scorp do that?" She looked up into his eyes with a childlike innocence that she pulled straight from her mother.

"He sure did. Now how about we get home. I think your mother is making pasta tonight" He stood with his daughter in his hands as she squealed at the thought of her favorite meal.

They left the office to the dark, save for the light of the setting sun brushing against a desk that has been marked and scratched throughout the years.

The suns final light gracing the now fading heart with two small scratches right underneath it


End file.
